Bitten
by SaraCF
Summary: The first time they made love, he held himself back. Sweet yet rough with yearning touches. He tried his best not to harm her in any way, because for him she was like a porcelain doll — beautiful and delicate. She kept telling him that she was okay with anything, no matter what he did to her. Nevertheless, he was always going to be careful. Or that's what he thought at first.


Eren didn't realize his thrusts got faster as he felt himself getting closer to his edge. He promised her that he'd be careful with her during their first time. But as always, his feelings took ahold of him _again_ , and he didn't think about her.

But by the sounds she made and the way her muscles were tightening, he knew she was enjoying this as much as he did. But he still worried about her. He kept looking at her eyes, or at least he tried to. It was hard when she was moaning his name out loud and kept burying her head in his neck. But he couldn't bring himself to stop. He had to stop or else he'd hurt her. He couldn't do that to her, not when he promised her-

"Eren." she whispered, feeling her soft voice on his neck. She knew what he was thinking. "Don't stop."

 _She did it again_. He made him loose his control. He thrusted himself into her, as hard as he could. He didn't hesitate or even thought for a second to stop. He wanted to hear her screaming his name. He wanted to feel her nails on his back, scratching him to the point where he bled. To reduce her into a screaming mess.

Just the thought of it made him go nuts. And he could feel how she was getting closer too. Without thinking he grabbed her hips, nails digging into her skin, to have her closer because this wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Fuck." He grunted. "Mikasa, I don't think I can't hold any-" pulling him down for a kiss, she moved her hips again because she also needed him as much as he did. Breaking the kiss, Eren placed himself on her neck and sucked on the skin. He felt her shiver and tilt her head back at the sudden contact. Lowering down a bit, he trailed little rough kisses on her neck and went to her collarbone.

And he gently nibbled the area, realizing that he just bit her. But he again, didn't have time to even think of what he just did because there _she_ was, moaning out loud. She covered her mouth, surprised by how loud she had just been. She looked at him and grabbed him by the face, slamming her lips on his and asking him-

"Again," she said as she let go of him, face flushed.

"Are you sure that-" he got cut off when she placed her fingers on his face, staring at him deeply. He knew what those charcoal blue eyes were telling him and didn't hesitate to deliver what she needed.

He grabbed her neck with a rough swing and bit on the skin, making sure he left a mark. She threw her head back and moaned his name out loud again. He peeled himself off of her neck and went down to her collarbones. He bit there, all over her sweet skin that he always found himself entranced by. He grunted as he heard her again. He completely forgot about the fact that he still was inside of her. Honestly, he'd never thought that biting Mikasa like that would bring him such pleasure. He moved to her shoulder and bit her hard while he moved his hips again with a hard thrust. He felt her hands move to his back, nails scraping the skin.

"Oh my god." She said as he felt him move again. He was getting so fast and so rough that it made her not moan, but scream his name so loud that he got worried they would actually wake someone up. It sent a shiver down his spine and made him want even more and more.

He kept moving and landed rough kisses on top of his clear bite marks on her skin. He kept going until he found her right breast and bit her nipple. She gasped, scratching his back harder and begging him to go faster.

Eren gripped her hips and thrusted into her like it was the last thing he was going to do in this world. "Shit, shit, shit" he mumbled as he hid himself on her neck. He was so close. He bit her again, everywhere he could. Jawline, neck, collarbones, anywhere.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him even closer than he was, because by the way she threw her head to back of her pillows and her moans were getting even more consistent, he also knew she was so close to the edge like him. He tried his best to go faster to try and hold back until she came too, but he didn't have to wait long.

He felt it. He felt how her muscles tightened around his shaft. Her breathing became static, taking one last hard bite into her neck she finally came under him. She was moaning his name, restlessly, as she scratched his back to the point where her bled.  
Without hesitating, he followed her, slumping himself on top of her as he inhaled sharply enjoying his own release.

She slowly took her hands from his back to place them on his hair, brushing it carefully. Somehow it brought him into a soothing trance. He took his own hands and hugged her waist. Eren rose up and they looked at each other.

A sweaty yet a happy pair of lovers.


End file.
